The Woolongong Shimmy
by C.S. Fox
Summary: The First Round of the Quidditch World Cup : The Woologong Warriors take on longtime rivals the Thundelawa Thunderers above the sands of the Australian National Quidditch Stadium in Hawkshot Canyon. This will be the first in my series of fan fiction for t


The Woolongong Shimmy  
  
The First Round of the Quidditch World Cup : The Woologong Warriors take on longtime rivals the Thundelawa Thunderers above the sands of the Australian National Quidditch Stadium in Hawkshot Canyon. This will be the first in my series of fan fiction for this year's Quidditch World Cup.  
  
Tournament Round 1: Woolongong Warriors Vs. Thundelawa Thunderers  
  
It was hot like any day was in the Outback. Mathew Deshunga sat with his shirt off in quiet thought as he painted his broom. Carefully dipping a brush into white paint, he drew a curvy lizard, followed by a spiral sun. These symbols had become a pre-game ritual for him, and brought a tribal feel to his CleanSweep7 broom. After making a few more of the symbols on his broom, he set it down to dry and watched with amusement as the painted symbols began to move. The paint was a special variety magic and caused the white lizard to walk around and the sun to spin slightly on the broom.  
  
Getting up, Mathew took his green and tan robe from his bed. He went to the vanity mirror in his rented hut and threw it on, marveling an instant at the Woolongong Warriors Crest on the front of it. Mathew picked up a small jar of black paint beside the mirror and dipping both of his index fingers in it, he slowly smeared two black lines of paint under his eyes.  
  
"T'day's the first round mate," Mathew said seriously to himself. "This year, is OUR year," he said it so often it was a conditioned response.  
  
Brushing aside some stray strands of hair, he took a deep breath. Another year, and another chance. He turned from the mirror to a picture of his mother. She was floating on her broom in her Woolongong Warrior Robe, holding the world cup high above her head with a triumphant smile. It was an old picture, the year they beat out the Tutshill Tornados, but in the image she moved as if she had been happily trapped within the moment it captured. He missed her so much.  
  
"Watch me mum, I'm gonna make you proud. I'll bring that ve'ry same trophy back."  
  
As if in reply, the shelves of the hut rumbled as a didgeridoo bellowed out its deep pulsating rhythm. It was the call to get to the field. Mathew took a moment to adjust his robe once more before grabbing his broom and leaving his hut.  
  
Any normal onlooker would have been surprised to see the hut, since on the outside was no bigger then an igloo, just a cheap hovel, but it hid a 4 room flat that was really quite comfortable, and quite impossible, but that's magic.  
  
Mathew looked out on the red desert and similar huts spotting the area around him. People had come from all over for opening day of the Quidditch games. This year was the year that Australia would launch the tournament a day before other games began all around the wizarding world. Throwing a leg over his broom, Mathew brought it up in an acute angle. Before he could push off, he saw something coming rapidly toward him.  
  
"G'day cappin!" yelled Kennith Hastings, flying high above. He pulled his broom into a power dive stopping inches in front of Mathew. He was dressed in the same robes and had the same paint under his eyes, looking every bit the handsome scruffy beater of the Woolongong Warriors.  
  
"A right show off you are," Mathew said with a friendly punch to his shoulder.  
  
"Couldn't help it. It's a bonzer day to start our claim for the cup."  
  
"It's OUR year. The cup is as good as ours."  
  
"You say that every year Matt."  
  
"This year it's true."  
  
"Nothing stops your determination!" Kennith couldn't help smiling. "Anyway, lead the way Cappin, we best get flying."  
  
The two took to their brooms and sped off over the red desert. They only had a league to travel before Hawkshot Canyon, the home of the Australian National Quidditch Stadium.  
  
"The sails are up! Haven't seen those in a while," Kennith yelled to Mathew from his broom. Indeed the white sails crisscrossing the top of the cayon were in full gust.  
  
The Quidditch field is actually the canyon floor, with the cliff walls acting as natural boundaries for the stadium. Bleachers and grandstands had been carved and added to the walls and from the angle Mathew and Kennith approached, filled way beyond capacity. Along the canyon walls large ornate banners for the two teams were hung. Rocks on the floor of the stadium rumbled and rolled as they perpetually rearranged themselves to spell out slogans and ads for local products. The sky was a bit clutted as witches and wizards flew in, but it was opening day and things were just getting under way.  
  
Perfect blue sky, perfect wind, the sails snapped in the breeze as they flew into the shaded canyon. The wizards and witches were already cheering as players from both the Woolongong Warriors and Thundelawa Thunderers came to meet each other at the side of the mid field. Mathew and Kennith landed next to the other six members of their team.  
  
"Its opening day 'ere at Hawkshot and both teams are set for a fantastic game," announced Horonga Monteef. The crowd cheered wildly for the former Keeper of the Thundelawa Thunderers and pro commentator. "The first game of the World Cup Finals and coming to you with both of Australia's best teams." More applause, and a rowdy wizard sent a few fireworks up into the air. "We've also got a special added surprise. It is my 'onor to introduce the venerated former beater for the Wimbourne Wasps and co-commentator to me today, Ludo Bagman!" There was a standing ovation and a roar of cheers rising up through the canyon stadium as Ludo walked onto the announcer stand beside Horonga. He was colorfully dressed in his old team robes showing off a big smile as only a game of quidditch can bring.  
  
"I wouldn't miss opening day of Quidditch for anything, I had to beat half of England away with my broom to get my ticket down here," commented Ludo as he took a small bow.  
  
"Well you know what's at stake here. My old team has held a grudge against the Woolongong Warriors since before Wrongski's time. This is the bid for Australia's team to enter the cup, and it's a heated grudge match."  
  
"It'll be a great match!"  
  
The two teams had readied themselves in small tents on the sidelines... Mathew stood on a floating chair in his team's tent, addressing his teammates.  
  
"This is it... All those months of practice mates... All leading up to today, and our first step at winning this years cup." The girls and guys on the team hurrah'ed and pushed each other around playfully. "No team has practiced like we have." A shout of approval. "No team can pass the quaffle like we can." Another shout of approval. "And no team is going to be as great as we are!" A roar of approval.  
  
Ludo spoke up above the crowd. "And look, there's Latweena Moorings. She's presiding over today's game."  
  
A witch in regal orange robs flew up in the middle of the field as the cheers really began to pick up. Ludo began his announcement of both teams, who came out from their side in a grand display, flying to their half of the field and continuing in a circle before all coming to meet at the center of the field. The teams formed two halves of a circle with Latweena in the middle with the quaffle. The crowd quieted down a moment, and then Latweena threw the quaffle up in the air.  
  
"And they're off. Locke gets the quaffle for the Thunderer's and flies past the Woolongong chasers. He veers left then right and loses the quaffle! Lucca Hodgings has stripped the quaffle from Locke and tossed it quickly behind her back to team captain Mathew Deshunga. Uh oh.. bludger coming, it misses! But he's dropped the quaffle. Locke has it again and is flying high trying to regroup with the other chasers on his team."  
  
Horonga broke into Ludo's commentary. "Lucca is coming up fast and has jumped from her broom! She's grabbed the quaffle in mid-air as she falls back to her broom! Its quickly back to Mathew who curls the quaffle around his back and has gotten to his feet on the broom.  
  
Not to be overshadowed, Ludo takes over again. "He's tucking the quaffle tightly under an arm putting his right hand out to balance himself. He's off! His broom is rushing forward with his fellow chasers in a hawkshead attacking formation. What's this? He's started to zigzag madly!"  
  
"That's the Woolongong Shimmy!" Screamed Horonga in surprise. "Look at how the Thunderer's chasers scramble to keep up! What a move, its something surely his Mum taught him, she's credited as the move's creator."  
  
"I heard she was a muggle, Horonga."  
  
"And still became one of the best Quidditch chasers in history. I am not ashamed to say, she scored a few goals on me when I was on the Thunderers. I asked her once about where she came up with a move like that and to this day I remember her answer."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She said before Quidditch, she loved a muggle sport where you rode an ironing board on water instead of a broom in the air. I can only image the practice that fellow put into riding the broom on his feet like that and still zig zagging all over the place."  
  
"Bizarre... but interesting. Back to the game, Mathew dodges a bludger and Kennith Hastings sweeps in to knock it out of harm's way. Mathew has passed the quaffle to Maria who kicked it off to Lucca and 10 POINTS WOOLONGONG!!!"  
  
A didgeridoo belted out its song, which reverberated off the canyon wall, signaling the point and getting the spectators to their feet.  
  
"Wow, my poor team. It was back and forth too quick for our keeper to keep track of."  
  
Ludo smiled, he had money on the Warriors. "The Thunderer's keeper has the quaffle and tosses it forward to their Captain Locke.  
  
END CHAP1:  
  
Okay so I'm just dipping my foot in the water here to see if anyone will like this. If I got some stuff bookwise wrong, please tell me. I haven't read them, but I'm a huge Quidditch fan, weird huh? If people like it I'll write more. 


End file.
